Expired
by shad0wcast
Summary: A submission for Valentine's Day, also in response to the Holiday Challenge of the 'La Corda Group of Fanfiction' group in Facebook. As usual, RyouNami pair. Theme was 'Poison'.


**Expired**

**A/N:** This is my submission for a Valentine Challenge held in one of my groups in Facebook. At first it was pretty hard for me, since one of the conditions of the fic was there no kissing allowed and it must remain platonic. But a challenge is a challenge! You can never say no until you tried doing it.

I had originally planned to make a RyuuNami paring here but I love the RyouNami pair it kills me to abandon them this Holiday Challenge. Oh, Ryuu is my OC who originated from my TsuchiMori fic _She's Stupefied, He's Blushing_ and _Four-Way Intersection_.

**Disclaimer: **As usual, can't claim anyone. Maybe I can take the expired milk carton instead? /shot

…

He watched her move inside the kitchen, shuffling through cupboards and shelves and drawers as she grabbed bowls, spoons, cups and the sort, and arranged them on the space on the table. The baby blue apron covered her carefully chosen outfit, which shouted her stylish self. She had tied her mocha brown hair in a bun, letting alone a few loose strands fall on the side of her face. She smiled and puffed a breath as she started on to her task.

It was almost Valentines Day and the girls in his concour circle had agreed to make some chocolates…for their teachers. For a change, they'd be prioritizing their mentors and dedicate this special day to them. It was a cute idea and everybody, even the boys, agreed to it and offered their help. Although traditional chocolates would have sufficed, the girls decided to make it a step further and make a chocolate cake instead for their beloved mentors Kanazawa and Shinobu. The girls agreed that they'd make chocolates, cookies and candies too for the other mentors but their grand gift would be the cake. This woman volunteered to do it and the other girls insanely nodded.

He remembered how Kahoko glared at him when he voiced this out to them a couple of days ago. Kahoko, Manami and even Fuuyumi had testified that this woman's cooking was like a taste of Heaven. He almost gagged and choked out his life on that statement. The woman in question, however, didn't seem to be affected but just sipped on her cup of tea like she was just sitting alone in a peaceful garden. Manami coaxed the woman to say something but she just giggled low and eyed him like daggers. She said he'll take it all back when the treat is done. It was decided that the cake was to be made in Manami's kitchen.

And that time is at hand.

She sighed as she took a hanky and wiped her forehead. Although it was considerably cool inside the kitchen, a debt owed to the windows that adorned the area, the act of cooking, which meant constant contact with fire, equated with feeling hot.

Kahoko, Tsukimori and Manami agreed to go get more ingredients while Shimizu and Hihara-sempai agreed to help with the packaging on the other room. Fuuyumi and Yunoki-sempai gathered more hands to help with them. He was left to _help_ Amou.

She started to beat the eggs and add the flour and sugar and stuff. He felt a little awkward, just standing there at the other side, looking at her work, but he's not good friends with kitchen utensils. He might just cause another explosion and erase their country from the map. A distant memory from his childhood days resurfaced where he was helping the cook prepare curry. Instead of putting salt, he got sugar. What was worse, he poured the whole jar. As for the results, he banned himself from touching anything in relation to cooking.

She paused to gather another breath and flex the arm she used for stirring. "You know, there's a mixer over there." He said, not taking his eyes off of her. She sighed and stretched her neck on her sides. "It wont taste that good if I use that. Traditional way is still better." She smirked. He walked to her and stopped a few spaces beside her to lean on the counter. "You're really into it, huh?" he quietly asked when she resumed. Usually, they would be giving off witty and mocking remarks about each other but she was just quiet the whole time. He guessed because the secret love of her life, which was not so much of a secret to him via self affirmation, was out so she wasn't the jolly and glowing and-

"Hey, are you listening?" her voice cut him through. He blinked and nodded. "Yeah, I heard you." He said blankly. She rolled her eyes at him and opened her palm to him, waving her fingers in a motion that told him to give her something. "Come on. I don't have all day to make this." She said then her attention went back to the bowl but her open palm still on him. Baffled for a moment, he grabbed the nearest object in him and gave it to her. She looked at the thing on her palm and smiled. "Good, I really thought you weren't listening." She said and eyed the the carton. Suddenly, her phone rang from the other table. She washed her hands and rushed to it. Before she answered the phone, she told him to put a cup and a half of the liquid on the mixture. He was about to object but she turned her back on him and entertained her caller.

Without anything to do, he walked to her place and grabbed the milk carton. Upon lifting it, a stench came to his nose and he recoiled. He felt his stomach do a quick turn and he almost lost footing. Yes, it sounded exaggerated but it was the truth. He looked at the carton and realized that it was way too much overdue.

He was about to throw the carton away when a hand grabbed it away from him in a swift manner. "I thought I told you to put milk in the mixture." She snapped with an annoying vein popping on her forehead. From the little three months that he's known this woman, he had made it clear to himself that he should steer away from that vein. With deadly precision and speed, her hands did the crime of putting the rotten milk.

"O-Oi!" he tried to warn her but she would not listen. When the milk was poured, and yes there was curd already, the woman had finally realized the mistake. She set the carton back on the table and took a step back. She looked as white as flour.

"You…I tried to warn you," Ryou said as he scratched the back of his head, guilt forming on his face. Although it wasn't his fault, he still blamed himself. He hated the way how annoyance and defeat had darkened her glow. He hated how her proud shoulders slumped at the accident. He hated himself for not snatching away the carton in time. Sure, she'd get mad and all but that would pay off after she learns that the milk was expired.

Her eyes drooped halfway and she turned her back. He knew that there wasn't much time left; that all her hard work and preparation went to waste. He could only imagine the disappointment forming inside her. He wasn't acquainted with the birthday celebrant but seeing the efforts this woman had given, he could feel the deep connection between them.

"It wasn't your fault."

"It was."

"No, you didn't know."

"I had a notion. I smelled a few of the stench. But I still placed it the mixture."

"You were just too enthusiastic and lost control."

She spun to him, her eyes misting with tears. "I screwed up." She hardly contained herself and broke down. She covered her face and cried like a child. Her figure shook as her tears rallied down. "I totally screwed up. I screwed up. I screwed up!" she repeated and cried harder.

He couldn't bear to see her like this. He just couldn't let this expired milk incident poison her self-esteem. Her other friends were looking forward for the masterpiece she was going to give.

And so he did the unimaginable…

She stopped her cries when she heard a sound of eggs being beaten and mixtures being made. Through her watery vision, she saw his back on him, and he was busying himself with the ingredients that offered themselves before them. "What…" she croaked out and stepped beside him. He was doing it again.

"We don't have much time. Can you go and check the pantry for fresher milk?" he asked, without looking at her.

When she didn't move, he looked at her and found himself staring at a smiling Nami. "W-What are you smiling at?" he asked, suddenly conscious of his actions. She shook her head giggled. "I just thought you look good in the kitchen stuff." She replied and wiped the tears at the sides of her eyes. He blushed and looked away, not wanting to entertain the remark. "And looks like…I'm the one to take back my words. I'll be the one tasting a piece of Heaven with your cake." She teased and he growled. "Stop it." He was getting uncomfortable. She noted this and stopped herself. "Alright." She said and turned her back when she remembered something.

"Anything wrong again?" he was more annoyed than concerned.

"You should wear an apron, Ryou." She simply said and went to look for some milk.


End file.
